


Episode 1: The Anniversary

by SomeoneWhoExists3232



Series: Pokémon the Series: Love and Hate [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWhoExists3232/pseuds/SomeoneWhoExists3232
Summary: Ash and Goh's 6 year anniversary.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Pokémon the Series: Love and Hate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942258
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peoples!!! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope u enjoy it! This like the older audience version of Pokémon like the Muppets series on ABC. Anywho-ings enjoy!

Goh wakes up first. 10 minutes before his alarm went off. He runs to the bathroom unable to contain his excitement. His squeals of delight wake up a sleepy Raboot who didn't want to be disturbed. But he knew that today was an important day for his trainer so he didn't complain. Goh brushes his teeth and goes outside to feed his Pokémon in Sakuragi Park. Ree! Ree! REEEEEEEEEEEE! "Dammit!" Ash exclaimed. He rolled over to turn of the alarm. When he noticed Goh wasn't in his arms anymore. The alarm woke up Pikachu as well. 

"Pikachu! Pi! Pika!" he yelled.

"Sorry Pikachu." Ash replied. "Goh? Goh?"

"Pika!" Ash looked outside and saw him feeding the Pokémon he quickly brushed his teeth and went outside to Sakuragi Park.

> "Hey Ash!" The raven haired boy turned around and saw his boyfriend running towards him. 

Ash embraced him with open arms and kissed his temple.

> "Good morning and happy anniversary!" the blue eyed 16 year said.
> 
> " Aw man! I forgot!"
> 
> "What!?"
> 
> "Just kidding!" the raven haired boy replied.
> 
> "Don't joke like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Goh said pretending to be offended.
> 
> "Sorry" Ash said kissing all of Goh's sweet spots.
> 
> "Babe stop!" Goh said giggling.

Ash didn't stop.

> "Babe stop!" he said still giggling.

Ash still didn't stop.

> "OMG babe stop."

He finally stopped only to see all the Pokémon in Sakuragi Park was looking at them.

> "Uhh..." they both said, unsure of what to say next.
> 
> "Enjoy breakfast!" Ash and Goh yelled as they ran back inside.

-

* * *

Ash and Goh hit the streets on route to their first date.

> "Okay Ash your turn to pick the first stop."
> 
> "Okay well I think that we should hit a breakfast restaurant I'm literally starving." 

And as if on cue, his stomach started grumbling violently.

> "As usual always thinking with your stomach."
> 
> "Come on you know you love it!"

For all response, Goh kissed ash on the lips.

> "Happy anniversary Ash."
> 
> * * *
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? leave suggestions and stuff in the comments. new chapter sometime this week :D!


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Goh have a wonderful breakfast and they find out about Koharu's secret. And Ash cusses out some homophobic dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up got this done a lot later than I thought but here it is. Enjoy!  
> P.S Thanks to the four people who gave a kudos to my last chapter. It means a lot to me.  
> 

Ash and Goh order their breakfast and grab a seat. As the waiter comes to the table she hides her face. Goh looks up from his Rotom phone only to see that the waiter was Koharu!

> "Koharu?" She jumped as soon as she heard her name.
> 
> "Hey guys..." she said uncomfortably.
> 
> "Koharu! I didn't know you worked here!" Ash exclaimed.
> 
> "Shut up and please PLEASE don't tell my dad about this."

The looks of confusion were all over the couples' face so Koharu gave them their breakfast, asked for a break, and sat down and told them everything. She said how she met a "really cute" boy and how she wanted to work here just to spend more time with him.

> "...And I get paid to spend time with him." She finished.
> 
> "Uh-huh. Smart," Goh said rolling his eyes. "So why can't we tell your dad about this?"
> 
> "Because he freaks out every time I mention a boy that isn't you guys. He even gets all nervous and jittery every time I say, 'Oh boy.'"
> 
> "Oof, that's rough." Replied Ash.
> 
> "Don't worry Koharu, we'll go to the mall one day and help you find a guy." said Goh brightly.
> 
> "Thanks guys."
> 
> "Wait I didn't agree to that!" Ash yelled.

Koharu heard someone say her name and turned around to see who it is.

> "Whatever. Anyway it's my boss. My break's over. Enjoy your food and Happy Anniversary."
> 
> "Thanks." Ash and Goh said at the same time.

* * *

The couple continued their lovely breakfast (and Ash choked on piece of his pancake) when they heard a groan of disgust from the booth behind them.

> "He's probably complaining about the food. We all have different taste." He quickly said as soon as he saw his boyfriend turn around. 

He panicked like that because something like this has happened before. Goh was able to stop him before it got ugly but he doesn't know if he'll be able to do it again.

> "Yeah, you're probably right." Ash replied. "Though I don't get it. This food is amazing!"

Goh let out sigh of relief and a silent thanks.

* * *

Ash was staring at Goh wondering to himself how he got someone as great as Goh. He currently getting lost in his bright, blue eyes when he heard his boyfriend calling his name.

> "Ash I've been calling your name for the last five minutes!" Goh said exasperated. "Do want a refill of your drink?"
> 
> "Uh," Ash said snapping out of his trance. "Um, yeah sure."
> 
> "Are you okay?" Goh said caressing Ash's cheek.
> 
> "Yeah I'm fine." Ash replied kissing Goh's cheek.
> 
> "Ugh, disgusting." the man behind them said.

Ash's eye twitched.

> "I know right," said his friend. "They shouldn't be allowed to enter if they're going to act like... that."

Ash stood up. 

> "Ash don't do it." Goh pleaded.

He already knew what's coming. He braced himself.

Ash walked to the booth behind them and tapped on the man's shoulder.

> "Excuse me, can I he-"
> 
> "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU HOMOPHOBIC BITCH!!!!!"
> 
> "I'm sorry wha-"
> 
> "I'M NOT DONE! YOU NEED TO JUST ACCEPT THAT NOT EVERYONE IS GOING TO LIKE THE OPPOSITE SEX! SOME PEOPLE MAY LIKE BOTH LKE ME DAMMIT!
> 
> "Wait a minute young ma-"
> 
> "STILL NOT DONE! DON'T TALK SHITTY FUCK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND OK!"
> 
> "Look I-"
> 
> "DID HE SAY HE WAS DONE!?!"

Both Ash and the homophobic dudes turned to see who screamed. Turns out the people who yelled were none other than Goh and Koharu.

All three of them gang up on them and they ran out of the restaurant.

> "We're so sorry!!!!" The "former" homophobic dudes cried as they left the restaurant. The hostess (who happened to be bisexual) yelled, "Good riddance!"
> 
> "Well that was fun!" said Koharu. "OMG look it's that boy Tom I was telling you about!" Ash and Goh looked behind them and saw a tall dude with green eyes and shiny black hair.

Koharu goes over and talks to him. She came back 5 minutes later with his number.

> "He asked me out!" She screamed excitedly.
> 
> "Now to tell my dad... DAMMIT!"
> 
> "Poor you." Ash replied. "Now Goh, it's time for you to pick where we go next!"
> 
> * * *
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Leave suggestions and stuff in the comments pls thx. P.S new chapter comes out sometime in the next two weeks. :) Thanks  
> P.S there some Easter eggs for episode 2 and 3 in here so stay tuned for those. Where should Goh take Ash? Leave your suggestions in the comments. :D


	3. The Pier, The Park, and the Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goh has 3 wonderful surprises lined up for Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Enjoy! Big thanks to VJuniorVasquez for this chapter.

Goh and his boyfriend Ash were heading to their next stop. To keep everything a surprise, Goh put a blindfold over Ash's head.

Ash did not like this.

At all.

> "Goh! Where are you taking meeee!" Ash whined loudly.
> 
> "Patience my love," Goh said calmly. "We'll be there before you know it."
> 
> "But Goh," Ash continued complaining to his boyfriend. "You of all people know I don't do patience. And can you take this thing off of my head?" 
> 
> "Calm down you big baby," he said jokingly. "We're here!"

Ash stared in awe as Goh took the blindfold off of his eyes, revealing their location. Ash's eyes were wide with disbelief as he realized that they were at the pier.

> "Thank you!" Ash said while hugging his boyfriend.
> 
> "Well," Goh said blushing. "You always said that you always wanted to come here and I love seeing you happy so, yeah."

Ash started giggling.

> "What's so funny?" Goh said, confused.
> 
> "You look so cute when you're flustered and blushing!" Ash said between giggles.

Unfortunately for Goh, that comment made him blush harder and get more flustered which resulted in Ash giggling harder.

> "Let's just go to the pier!" Goh said as red as a tomato.

Ash placed a soft kiss on Goh's lips.

> "Anything for you, my cuddle bunny." Ash said.

Goh was now as red as red can possibly be.

> "I told you to stop calling me that!" He said. Even more flustered.
> 
> * * *

Ash and Goh walk around trying to decide where to go first. 

> "It think we should go here." Ash said, "Or maybe here? I don't know! Goh help!"

Goh walked up to a stand and pointed to it.

> "This one." he said pointing left.
> 
> "A ring toss?" he asked.
> 
> "No, on _my_ left."

Ash realized that he was pointing to an art competition.

> "An art competition! I love art."
> 
> "Yeah I know." Goh said, blushing.

They rush over to the stand.

> "I would like to enter the competition!" Ash said. "And so would Goh!"
> 
> "I'm sorry, what?" Goh said, confused.
> 
> "Come on babe, let's go! You like art too."
> 
> "Yeah but-"
> 
> "You'll do great, promise!"
> 
> "Fine, just don't whip my ass too hard." he said rolling his eyes.

Unfortunately for Goh and all of the other players, Ash did whip their asses.

Hard.

> "Ash, baby, I love you, but I was very specific that you DON'T whip my ass too hard!"
> 
> "Calm down," Ash said. "You didn't lose. 
> 
> "What do you mean?"
> 
> "The grand prize was a Mew plush."
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "It's yours now!"
> 
> "But Ash-"
> 
> "Goh, you deserve this more than anybody. You are the kindest, smartest, and overall greatest person I met! Trust me, you deserve this much more than I do."

Goh smiled gave Ash a long deep kiss on his lips.

Now it was Ash's turn to get all red and flustered.

>   
> "Hey Ash." Goh said.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "You know, you look so cute when you're red and flustered.

Ash opened his mouth but no sound came out.

He tried again, still no sound. 

Goh just laughed and said, "Now you know how it feels."

* * *

Ash and Goh were back on the road and the blindfold was back on Ash's head.

> "It's official. I hate blindfolds." Ash complained.
> 
> "I don't get it," Goh said. "Half of the time, you don't even know where you are going you just run. How is this any different?"
> 
> "Because when I'm running without knowing where I'm running to, I can actually see." Ash said. "With the blindfold I can crash into something without knowing it."
> 
> "That's understandable," Goh said, nodding. "But it doesn't matter anymore because we're here."

Goh took of the blindfold and revealed their location.

> "We are going for a walk. Just the two of us." Goh said.
> 
> "Okay. Sounds fun!" Ash said, eagerly.
> 
> * * *

Goh and Ash walked through the park and talked.

Not about Pokémon, not about research stuff, not about Mew, not about battles, they just talked about themselves and whatever when on in their life that they don't already know.

> "Wait, what!?" Ash said, laughing.
> 
> "Yes! I'm so serious!" said Goh, also laughing. "I actually said 'rest in peace dad.' he then later told me that he wasn't able to get to sleep that night!"
> 
> "And I guess it didn't help when you sounded like a possessed doll thing!" Ash added.

They were laughing so hard that they fell on their knees.

When the couple was finally able to catch their breath, they stood up and continued the walk.

> "This is nice." Ash said calmly.
> 
> "What is?"
> 
> "You know, this!. Just you and me getting some alone time."

Goh and Ash sat on the park bench and continued talking.

> "I think this is nice too." Goh said, wrapping his arms around Ash.

Goh and Ash closed the distance between each other. Not caring if anyone was looking at them (which they weren't) it was just them in the park together.

* * *

> "Okay Ash, I have one more surprise for you." Goh said. "And, you don't have to wear the blindfold this time."
> 
> "Ah! Thank Arceus!" Ash said taking off the blindfold. "I am sick of that thing!"

Goh just smiled fondly at Ash and continued walking.

* * *

When they got to the Vermillion City port, they just stood around waiting.

> "Goh, what are we doing here?" Ash asked impatiently.
> 
> "Just wait..."
> 
> "Goh,"
> 
> "Just wait..."

Suddenly, a huge screech rang out.

> "Wait is that who I think it is?" asked Ash.
> 
> "It sure is!" reply Goh.
> 
> "LUGIA!!" they both yelled at the same time.

The legendary Pokémon appeared out of nowhere. 

Within two seconds, Lugia appeared in front of them.

> "Right on time Lugia!" The blue eyed teen yelled out.
> 
> "Wait a minute," Ash said. "You arranged this? But how?"
> 
> "A magician never reveals his secrets!" Goh replied.

The teens climbed on Lugia's back.

The ride was more or less the same. They went to all of the same places but the difference was Goh was holding onto Ash. Not from fear, but from love.

> "I can't believe you were able to do this." the raven-haired said.
> 
> "Why wouldn't I, you're Ash."
> 
> "But what did I do to deserve this?"
> 
> "Ash, you have brought so much light into my life since the day I met you. You are the kindest sweetest person ever. You are always ready to help people and Pokémon alike. And most of all, you made me happy again. Ash, I love you." Goh said sweetly.
> 
> "Goh, I love you too." Ash replied.

They shared a long, soft kiss on Lugia's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! New chapter sometime this week.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did u think write down suggestions and stuff in the comments. New chapter sometime this week. :D!


End file.
